A world of Revenge
by TayLynn
Summary: When Claire kills their son Noah, Sylar seeks vengeance against Claire.
1. Chapter 1

Her hands were red with blood, the blood of our dead son. She was leaning over Noah's dead body, her hands trembling with fear but her eyes cold and dead as she looked up at me. There was no sadness or remorse, she didn't even shed a tear over our son's lifeless body crushed from the impact of the table that was hurled at his tiny body. I knew she was responsible for Noah's death; his own mother killed him when she decided to get revenge towards me. I had taken away everything from her, including her family. I was all she had left and she knew that too. I thought we could move on from what I had done to her in the past but the death of her biological parents due to me and her bold move to expose herself to the world made her snap. Now five years later here we were now, staring down at our son's dead body.

Claire, once so loving and beautiful was now a hollowed out soul standing in front of me. Her green eyes were dark and lifeless while her dark brown hair made her look pale and ghostly. She backed away from Noah's body, wiping the blood on her pants as if it was nothing as I reached for Noah, holding his limp body in my arms.

I cradled him in my arms, crying in front of her and Peter who stood in the corner stunned by everything. Daphne and Knox stood quietly behind Claire, motionless and overwhelmed by everything that had just happened.

Claire stared down at me, watching me cry over Noah's death and as I looked up to face her, she looked calm as she raised the gun to my head. At this she smiled as if my death alongside our son would make her just as happy.

And just as quickly as she raised the gun she pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting me right in the neck. The impact knocks me back and the pain soon comes after while the blood trickles down my neck. The pain only hurts for a few seconds more my body begins to heal itself, lodging the bullet out of my neck on its own. The rage and betrayal began to set in and I slowly rise to my feet. Claire is still standing there watching me only in shocked reaction as she looks down at my blazing hands.

Peter moves forward, yelling. "No Sylar, don't!" He tries to move past Claire but Claire turns around, her right arm swinging out and hitting him hard enough to knock him off his feet.

I look down at my blazing hands and then down at Noah's body, the heat becoming stronger as my rage increases more than before. I had lost the only thing that mattered to me.

Claire's attention is directed away from me as she stands over Peter's body sprawled out on the floor, a haunting laugh escaping her lips. "I killed you once; I can easily do it again."

Peter doesn't respond but grabs Claire by her ankles pulling her off her feet sending her crashing to the floor right beside him. Catching her off guard, Peter makes a run for the door right before the house explodes with Claire and I right in the middle of it.


	2. Chapter 2

***SHORT CHAPTERS, I KNOW. I SUCK. LOL. THEY ARE MUCH LONGER IN WORD. **

I don't know how long I've been unconscious but when I wake up there is nothing but smoke and ashes surrounding me. Noah's body is gone and so is Costa Verde as far as I'm concern. Claire is nowhere to be seen which doesn't even surprise me in the least. She killed our son, why would she even care if I died? She's not the Claire I fell in love with.

I get up, brushing the smoke ashes off my clothes and look around at the remains of my house. My anger begins to take form again and I feel my old self coming back. I wasn't so upset over my house being gone. I was upset over Noah being nothing but ash due to the explosion and I can't even bury my own son. She even took that away from me.

I know what I have to do, I'm going to hunt Claire down and make her feel again. I remember the day the pain went away for her. It was soon after Noah was born. She was standing over his crib looking down at the newborn baby and I approached her from behind, surprising her. When she turned to look at me, her eyes were cold and dead. She doesn't even welcome me or hold Noah as he starts to cry from his crib.

She stares at me from beside the crib, her voice showing no emotion as she said, "I don't feel anything." At first, I thought she meant she hurt herself and she couldn't feel the pain but I soon found out she couldn't feel _emotions_. She was completely and utterly dead inside. For days she stared at me with those cold eyes of hers until it began to scare me. When she held or fed Noah, it seemed like it was nuisance for her to take care of our son. The day after I woke up and she was gone. I searched for her but I could never find her. I began to think she was dead until now. Now she's worse than ever and I can't fix it.

I fixed it all last time. When Claire hurled herself off the ferris wheel, I was the one who supported her decision. Hell, I felt the same way. I was tired of hiding who I really was even if it meant exposing to the world I was a serial killer. Noah was pissed, of course. Damn bastard always had to control her life. Peter flipped out and the rest felt like the incident with Nathan and the government was going to happen all over again… which it sort of did. Except we weren't being locked up, people were making their own powers when the Catalyst formula was leaked to the public by an unknown source.

Claire hated me for the longest time. I didn't blame her. I killed her parents, killed people, and cut off the top of her head to have her unique ability too. It's funny what a year of disaster and the gut wrenching feeling knowing the two of us will be the last to walk the Earth. Being immortal can be a bitch.

I fixed everything for her. When the world turned on us and eventually ruined us being special, I helped her stop the powers from spreading. I saved that bastard of her father Noah plenty of times, I even saved her whole family when they were targeted by rogue forces. I helped her. I fixed anything that worried or scared her.

Now I can't fix _her_.


End file.
